The objective of the proposed study is to evaluate the relative effectiveness of four parent training methods and to investigate if differential success in training can be predicted from variables such as parent's reading level, intellectual level, socioeconomic status, etc. Eighty parents will be trained in a pre-defined set of reinforcement skills by randomly assigning them to one of four training methods: a) written materials, b) audiotape, c) videotape, or d) individual training using modeling plus rehearsal. Ten parents will also be assigned to a no-treatment control group. Volunteer parents with a wide range of educational and socioeconomic backgrounds will be recruited. Outcome measures will consist of trained observers' ratings of parents' skills in reinforcing children as reflected by their performance in a structured role-playing session with a child who has been trained to exhibit a specific chain of stimulus behaviors. Measures of parent's attitudes toward the different methods of training will also be obtained. Differences among the groups will be investigated using a one-way ANOVA with additional post hoc analyses to compare subsets of the training methods. A multiple regression model used to predict differential performance in the training groups will be employed to investigate the relationship between parent characteristics such as reading level, verbal IQ, SES, etc. and outcome measures. The study may help provide information to mental health practitioners who work with parents concerning how to best train various types of parents. This may be especially important for less educated parents who are less skillful with traditional verbal intervention methods.